Life is NOT A FairyTale
by iJeansGirl
Summary: My name is Katie, I'm 15 and wear glasses, have brown hair and I'm not the prettiest thing in the world. Well, I like this guy but who cares? This story is about how life isn't perfect, even in stories. Bleh, just read, looks way better inside :D
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello there. I deleted my other story, in replacement for the one, for the following reasons. First, I shouldn't have made Jean and my relationship so perfect. 'Perfect' doesn't seem to be existing in my language. Second, I wasn't happy at all with the drama going on there either. Third, I was constantly getting writers block when it came to typing it up. I hope you guys understand the circumstances and decision I made with the story. Same characters, some I deleted as well. [Personal reasons] My biggest and reasonable reason as of why I had the other story deleted was because of how about a week ago, my best friend **_**told**_** me that our relationship was too perfect when she read it. It got me thinking, and so I read it all over again and knew she had been right. So I asked her what should I do and she said to delete it and she will write the first few paragraphs for this Unperfect story. We agreed and left it at that. Please don't go around saying something like "you stupid bitch, how could you?" It's going to make me delete this story. Besides she has very amazing ideas, that would have never sparked my mind. So enjoy reading this, since I probably bored you already with this speech of mine. **

**Disclaimer: Yes, yes I do own this story. But no, no I do not own Cinderella.**

* * *

Okay so, here's the thing. I'm 15, named Callindra. I have long blond/ light brown hair that flows along my mid back. I go to Cardinal Spellman Highschool, in Upstate. I can't say I'm single, but I'm not taken either. My alarm blasted with music and woke me up. I groaned and punched the snooze button. Welcome to my non-fairytale world, where everything isn't perfect. My green eyes found themselves staring back at each other through my glasses, studying my body in the mirror. Everything looked so, different. My but was bigger, my belly lost its baby fat and my breats were larger than a size A38.

I gave myself a blank expression before dragging my feet into my bathroom for a hot shower. The hot water burned my sensitive skin, but I liked feeling the pain now-a-days so I carried on. A couple of minutes after, I got out of the shower and wore my robe, trying to decide on what to wear. I made a decision of wearing something comfortable, sweats, grey Ugs and a white top. I brushed my hair and let it form into its curly self. I was in the middle of rubbing moose into it when my phone vibrated.

"Hello?"

"Hey Katie," a high pitched voice said from the other line. I smiled, "Hey Janeen". Janeen is my cousin who live five houses down from mine. "Happy birthday Jan."

"Thanks, you _are_ coming to my party right?"

"Wouldn't miss it for anything."

"Good. Guess who's going to be there. . ." She sang. I laughed, I already knew who it was.

"Liam?" She squealed and I pulled the phone away from my ear. "Geeze, it's just Liam."

"Pfft, you don't say that about Jean." I blushed.

"I Don't go crazy for him. It's not like I _love_ him. It's just a crush, nothing big." I said, truthfully. [A/N: Yeah right, I practically go hyper every time we talk. Carry On]

"Mhn, sure. Anyway, I called to tell you something. But please, please, please don't say you're not coming. You have to swear." Janeen said seriously. I rolled my eyes, only one thing could keep me from not coming to her pa- "Layla will be here too." My thoughts were interrupted by the saying of that horrific name. Layla is Jean's, bitch-dog. A.K.A girlfriend, she's very beautiful, and a slut too.

Perfect curves, eyes nose, no glasses, flawless skin, and breasts guys hunger for. I sighed loudly. "Why?" I asked. "Look at the bright side, Kat. Jean's coming too!" My hopes were up, but it was impossible for me to stay calm, when I knew that Layla was going as well.

"Well, I'll talk to you later Jan. I'll see you at your party later on."

"Bye-bye Kitty," I scrunched my face up at the new nickname of the week and turned to my Algebra text book to study for the exam we have on Tuesday. After my geeky time, I turned to my T.V. and PS3 to watch the Devil May Cry 4 cutscenes. I was a huge fan, especially of Nero, he reminded me so much of Jean, tall, pale, soft hair, strong, cocky, and sweet when he was up for it. My phone rang and I growled. No one ever bothered me unless the world was coming to an end when I was watching my cutscenes.

"What?" I said, irritated.

"Um, is this a bad time?" a male's voice echoed through my phone and my eyes widened. "Oh, no. Jean, sorry. I was, I was looking through my mini skirts." I chuckled nervously hoping he would buy it.

"For Janeens party tonight?"

"Yep, you are going right?"

" Yeah, I called to see if you were. Maybe Layla will leave me be at Janeens and I'll talk to you?" I blushed yes he knew my number, only because we're in French class together and calculus. Anyways, back to our magical conversation . . . . "Oh, well then I guess- "Jean! We have to go now!" I heard a voice say. I rolled my eyes. "Okay coming!" Jean shouted back. "Hehe, I have to go. I'll see you later."

"Bye Jean." I said, making it obvious I liked him. He laughed softly and I blushed crimson red. "I-," I was cut off by the line closing. I sighed and threw myself back on the bed. I continued to watch the cutscenes until it was down to the final scene where Nero shares a kiss with Kyrie, I tried imagining myself in Jeans arms and him leaning in slowly- well it didn't turn out so, oh well!

It was about six when I started getting ready for Janeen's party. I looked through my wardrobe, and through half of it onto my bed and growled. "Damn it! Where can you find something to go in public when you _actually_ need it. I soon sighed in defeat, _'ok then, no cute outfit tonight.'_ Instead of a supposed mini skirt, I wore jeans and a long sleeve shirt, since it was cold outside and I left my hair how it was, in a tangly mass of curls. I went downstairs to find my mom reading a romance novel in the kitchen. She was wearing her reading glasses as usual since she always had a book in her hand.

"Mom, can I have 200$ for Janeen?"

She looked up from her book, her silver glasses gliding slightly down the bridge of her nose. "Go check my purse. Your seriously wearing that? I buy better clothes for you." She said. I raised my eye brow at her, "Oh really? Mom, you bought these jeans, and shirt, and I actually got these flats." Her mouth formed an 'o' form. I went over into her room and checked her purse for the money. I got the 200$ and grabbed my keys and jacket. "Bye mom!"

"Bye, sweetheart."

I walked to Janeen's house and heard bickering, in front of her house, along with the song We R Who We R by Ke$ha. "I was not flirting with him! I don't even know him! _He _asked for _my_ number!"

"Right, so that's why you were smiling and already holding the pen?"

"He gave it to me. Yeah I fucking held it! But I wasn't going to write down the number. What are you a idiot? I love you, not that jerk!"

"You have a funny way to show it, Layla."

"Whatever Jean, if you don't believe me, then I'll just go back to the guy and give him my number!" Layla's English accent was fuming out of her mouth and she stomped away, her heals clacking from under her. I pressed my lips together and heard Jean go back into Janeens house. I sighed and went inside as well. Janeen was laughing about something Liam had said. I walked over to her looking around her beautifully decorated house. "Happy birthday Janeen."

She smiled brightly at me and stood up from her seat and embraced me. "Thanks Kitty." I squinted my eyes at her. "Kitty?" She shrugged. "Oh here."

I gave her the 200$ and she thanked me. "Oh, by the way, you're dream man's sitting on my bench. He and Layla were arguing and they had gone outside- "I know, I saw them when I was coming in."

"Well, he came back alone. Maybe you got lucky and the broke up." I shrugged.

"I'll go see. B.R.B," I went over to her backyard where the bench was and found Jean sitting with his head in his hands. I walked over to him quietly, hoping he won't shoo me off. "Um, hey." I said softly.

He looked up from his thinking and half smiled at me and patted the spot next to him, motioning me to sit down. I sat and folded my hands playing with my fingers. "Are you okay?" He looked at me as if I were stupid and I felt my face getting hot. I felt relaxed when I realized it was dark enough for my pink cheeks not to be seen. "No, I'm not. Layla was about to give this guy she met at a store when we went shopping today. "Oh. I'm sure it was a mistake." I said.

He chuckled, "thanks but, I don't do the bullshit talk." I started feeling, frustrated. When I get frustrated I usually tear up. "Sorry." Jean said all of a sudden. I felt my hopes up. "I really like her. What should I do?" I could hear the desperation in his voice. I sighed, well there go all my hopes and dreams as always. _'Leave her, be with me.'_ "Just talk to her."

He layed his head on my shoulder and I layed my head over his, "I guess I'll try that." I felt his soft breath heating my chest, so I stood up and fixed my glasses as they started to shift down my nose. "I have to go back in and say bye. I um, have to go study." Jean stood up too, and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into an embrace, I smiled. "Good-night Jean."

"Good-night Callindra," I frowned when we pulled away, and walked back into the house with Jean not too far behind me._ 'Another horrible name.'_

"Callindra." Jean called.

I looked back, "yeah?"

"Maybe, we could hangout sometime? You know bonding time?" I nodded.

"That'd be great. See you tomorrow in school." I left Janeen's house and walked back to mine. Well, tomorrow I'm sure is going to be an intresting day.

**

* * *

**

**Yeah, I hope you liked it. Review [Including Jean]**


	2. Beautiful Disaster

**A/N: So sorry, I took so long. I was very lazy, and I had a slight problem with my best friend. So you might ask why did you decide to update today? Well you can thank this new friend I made that **_**knows**_** Jean and told me that when girls flirt with him, he barely notices, and he doesn't at all care. It kinda made me smile. Anyway, please bare with me at any mistakes I make, this girl pushed me off the damn pyramid when I was on top. Yeah, I'm the head, and I absolutely hate it. Head cheerleaders are usually the sluts. [No offence if you're a cheerleader and **_**not**_** a slut.] Anyway, please read the chapter I have finally update, sorry again for the delay, it won't happen again anytime soon. **

**Disclaimer: I still own Jean, the others own themselves. Good luck getting out of my grasp Jean. :]**

* * *

I walked home wearing my 'Jean finally paid attention to you smile'. "Callindra are you home?" I heard my mother call. I closed the door behind me and placed the keys on the counter, "yeah!" I yelled back.

"Your father wants you to stay over his house over the weekend, your choice baby." I thought about it for a moment, yes, my mother and father were divorced. They split a year ago when they sent my twin sister, Kaitlyn, to boarding school in London.

She was acting out and wasn't paying any attention to her studies, so my mom made the decision to send her, since she really cares about her and actually wants her to something with her life.

"Um, I guess I'll go." I said softly, walking into my room and sitting on my bed. I looked over my Algebra textbook once more before putting it away in my bag. I soon changed into my pajamas and sat back onto my bed.

'_Bonding time with Jean.'_

I smiled and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. I looked at the time noticing it was already getting late. I sighed and turned my table lamp off, falling asleep almost instantly.

The next morning I woke up again to the irritating song that my alarm clock had in its memory. I glared at it and got out of bed and managed to drag my feet into the bathroom and brushed my teeth. I looked at my blurry reflection of myself in myself in the mirror as I continued to brush my teeth. I rinsed my mouth and licked my lips tasting the leftover toothpaste flavor on them. After the small scene I had, I stepped into the shower. I had 45 minutes left after I finally decided to leave the cozy hot shower.

I slipped my panties and bra on and put my uniform on lazily, still half asleep and slid my glasses onto my face. I sat in front of my mirror and began to brush my hair, straightening it out of the curls I left it in last night. I smiled at the memory, and turned on my blow dryer and straightened the frizzy parts that my brush could not fix. I decided to try a new look and leave my bang forward today, just to see how people react to it, they kinda hid my eyes, but it was okay. I could see fine with them in their current place.

I went downstairs and made myself waffles with bacon. I heard my phone make a beeping noise and I received a text from Jean.

'_Layla and I sorted things out!' _I read over the message sadly and felt my appetite fade away.

'_That's great! How are you, besides happy I suppose?'_

'_Tired. I have soccer practice today, I'm hoping I won't be by then. Maybe if you're not busy you can sit and watch?'_

'Will the bitch-dog be there?' I thought silently, I knew it was rude, but she is a little bitch at times.

'_I'll try. See you in school.'_ I rinsed my plate and put my jacket on. I slid my bag on my shoulder and left. On my way I saw couples everywhere holding hands and smiling at eachother. Laughing together and all that romantic stuff, I probably wasn't going to experience for a long time, or ever maybe?

'_Why did I tell him to talk to her_?' I thought stupidly. I started walking faster and got to school and into my first class, which was history, the first class I had with my friend Crista and bitch-dog. I sat next to Crista and she looked up from her book.

"Hey Katie," I smiled at her.

"Hi Crista."

"Are you okay? You don't look so good." I shrugged, I didn't know what I was feeling, I never felt like this before, well I have, but this is confusing. My stomach was in knots like the first time I sang for my family reunion and my heart was thumping harder by the minute, I felt excited, but there is another word I'm looking for that I can't get to. "Well, if you know, tell me. Maybe I can help."

At least I was going to spent time with Jean for his practice today. Oh that's it! I was nervous about it, I don't know why though, I was fine at home. "I- "Open your text books and read over chapter 18 please." I was interrupted by our History teacher. "Tell you later." I whispered, Crista nodded and I started to read chapter 18. Since I'm a freakishly avid reader and so is Crista we finished before everyone as always.

I sat down and stared at the back of Layla's head. Somehow she knew and looked back at me, glaring. I looked away and blushed, _'now she'll tell Jean you're a freak. Nice job Katie._' I sighed. I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turned to Crista, she motioned to the center of my desk and I looked at it too, a note was on it. I unfolded the purple colored note and looked up at the teacher to make sure she wasn't noticing suspicious action going on.

**So, Jean told me. ;] **I blushed again and a smile tugged at my lips.

**Yeah, it's nothing though. He's still with bitch-dog, and anyway, the only reason he wants to spend time with me is probably because he doesn't wanna hear Layla going on and on about shoe-shopping.**

I passed the note towards her and she shook her head. The bell rang and the day dragged on slowly and I was finally in my last class with Jean and Layla once again. She was staring into his eyes laughing at something he had said. She is, I admit, the luckiest girl in the world. I sighed and kept my eyes focused on our French teacher who was talking about a test we were having in a few days. The girl who sits behind me, Isabella tapped my back and passed a note towards me. I knew exactly whose hand writing it was the minute I opened it

**Keep your eyes off my man! :/** I rolled my eyes and looked back towards her. Her arm was around Jeans and her head on his shoulder. She smiled at me and I forced myself to smile back. _'That's too bad, my eyes will be all over him when he goes to practice today.' _I thought stubbornly, ignoring Layla's warning. I of course wasn't going to let Layla cross over me, I wasn't weak enough for that.

The class went on and the bell once again rang and everyone was instantly out the door. I stayed behind to ask Mr. Levoi about out exam. Once we were done with our conversation, I walked towards my locker. I began to place my books inside. "Hey Katie."

I was startled and dropped my book. Jean laughed, "you get scared too easily." I blushed and bent down to pick my books off the floor, and half smiled when he helped me with them. "So, what did you need?" I asked politely. He chuckled and leaned on the other locker with his hands in his pockets. He looked adorable in the position. "Well, I thought we could walked together to practice, you remember right?"

I nodded, "yeah. Uh, I'm all set I guess we could go." We walked through the empty halls and I could hear the echoing of the teams voice. I saw Jean flip the hair out of his face. _'Cute-ness alert!' _I looked around, "so anywhere you want me to sit?" He looked over at the front row. "Anywhere up front. I'm gunna go change." I nodded and walked over to a front seat and waited patiently. Soon enough he came back out with his uniform on. I stared for a long time. I stared for a long time as usual. "Katie?"

"Hmm," I said, not completely snapping out of the sex-god image that was still clear in my mind. "I'm gunna-" he pointed to the field.

"Oh yeah. Good luck." He smiled and left

He was really cute in his uniform, I found myself looking down at his butt, although I was snapped out of it when Jean yelled, "Katie watch out!" A soccer ball hit my face and I fell back my glasses falling out of my face in the process. "Ow." I held my nose and Jean came rushing to my side.

"I'm so sorry." He apologized. I smiled telling him it was okay and he led me back to the hall way. "Are you sure your nose is fine?" He asked.

I nodded. "It hurts at least it's not bleeding."

"It does look a bit purple." Jeans hand lifted my chin to look into his eyes and my cheeks went crimson red. "I've never seen you without your glasses before." I looked down, I had forgotten all about them. "You look beautiful without them." My hopes were up, all I needed were contacts. "Here," Jean slid my glasses back onto the bridge of my nose and we were left in an intense stare. I could've sworn he looked down at my lips before we both leaned and connected ours together. I squealed internally, and we pulled away.

"Um, you should get home to take care of your nose." I nodded and stood up. "I'll see you tomorrow."

He nodded and wet back to practice. I smiled brightly. Well, who woulda thought, this is starting to look like a fairytale!

**

* * *

**

**Well, wasn't that adorable. Jean you just had to aim for the face. -_- At least the stomach! Anyway review everyone. [Including the love of my life.]**


	3. Dress To Impress

**A/N: Hey, so I'm updating early, because I don't want my darling to stay excited throughout the rest of the week. Plus my new friend Crista is helping me. She the sweetest, [you can thank her for making me update early]. So anyway, my wrist is still swollen, thanks to Layla, yeah she's real. Tall, pretty, brown hair, no glasses, not a virgin, bigger boobs, and possibly the queen of the whole school? Yes, I know she's a beauty that is why she's in the story, because of her mean attitude, and selfish character. Meanwhile I'm the really sweet geek, Jean doesn't notice. [Yeah, he does, he loves me very much, and I love him too. I always have.] So enjoy this lovely chapter of mine and review, including Jean. P.S. Thanks for your oh so very perverted e-mail, John. But yes, I do have a boyfriend, so no, I will not date you. O.e**

**Disclaimer: Jean is MINE get your own hot guy!**

* * *

So now walking home from school my phone rings and its Jean, I of course answered, "Hi Jean."

"Katie, can you please not tell anyone about our kiss?" My heart suddenly shattered and I stopped in my path. "Sure, I guess."

"Maybe we could walk to school together. You know, avoid all the awkwardness."

"Yeah, I guess." My voice was already starting to get shaky. "I'm sorry." He noticed, I cleared my throat, "it's fine, I mean, I'm fine."

"Well, see you tomorrow."

"Uhm." I hung up and took a deep breath and exhaled. I closed my eyes and let whatever tears I had flow down. _'See what you did? You ruined everything.' _My head echoed. I sat on the bench in front of my house, and wiped my tears away not wanting to make my mother worried. I saw Crista walk up to her front door and I hurried to mine not wanting her to see me, she observed this and walked towards me anyway. "Callindra, why are you crying?"

I wiped the tears again frustrated and sniffled, "I'm not I'm just. . . ." I fumbled with my keys and they fell to the floor. I sighed and slid my body down my door and held my head in my hands. Crista bent down towards me. "I- I can't tell you." She looked at me confused, "why not?" I looked up at her.

"I ruined everything."

"Did you call Layla a bitch?" I shook my head, "I kissed him. Well, he kissed me but. . . Argh!" I sighed once again in desperation. Crista blinked in surprise, "is he good?" I frowned

"Yeah, soft lips and all but, it won't stop him from loving Layla."Crista embraced me and I laid my head on her shoulder. "He doesn't love her."

[A/N: He better fucking not!] "How do you know?" I asked, with still teary eyes. "Well, I asked him, he doesn't think the relationship will last."

"You don't _have_ to make me feel better you know." Crista nodded. "And anyway, it's not like he wants to be with me for all you know he may like you!" [A/N: I'm joking baby, I know you love me. I trust you enough not to think like that.] Crista laughed, "Right. He's more like my brother." I was slightly relived to hear that. "Maybe we can all study at my house for that French exam we have on Friday. Let's say . . . . Tomorrow if you want?" I smiled and Crista stood up and helped me to my feet. "I'm glad you're happy now." She smiled at me. "See you at school. "I nodded and picked my keys off the floor and opened my front door. "Mom, I'm home!" No response.

I placed my keys on their usual resting place and went up to my room and changed out of my uniform. On my bed there was a note in my mother's hand writing:

_Sweetie, I went to replace the car's tire. I'll be back soon._

_I love you 3 –Mommy_

'_Mommy?' _I thought. I crumbled the paper and through it into my garbage can. I decided that for now it was best to relax, just to take a small break from the world. The break, however, was transformed into a nap with light snores and soft breathing in the perfect balance. Mom came back from, well, wherever she left to replace the tire. She entered my room and smiled down at me. She brushed the hair out of my eyes and kissed my forehead, and pulled the covers over me. I turned over on my side.

She then silently walked out of the room, and closed the door behind her.

I woke up four hours later to do my homework and warm up the dinner mom had left for me. The next day was the same routine, with school included and the boring-ass classes I seemed to ace easily. Now I was walking with my French textbook in hand with Jean and Crista to her house for our study time.

When we got inside we went straight into her room. "Hey are you guy's hungry?"

"Yeah." Jean said quickly, I raised my eyebrow at him. Crista went downstairs to her kitchen. I was sitting on the carpeted floor while Jean was sitting across from me. I took my glasses off and put them on my lap so I could put my hair in a pony tail. "So, when's the test?" he asked.

"Friday," I replied.

"How do you say 'I love you' in French?" Jean asked suddenly. I looked up at him. "Je t'aime."

I slid my glasses back on, when Jean started laughing. "You have the accent."

"Oui". Jean laughed. Crista came back in the room. "I got French fries!" Jean immediately took the tray and dug in. I shook my head and laughed. "Uh, I need to get my little sister from day care, will you be okay 'till I get back?" I glared at her and mouthed the word 'No'. She smiled when Jean said otherwise. "Okay, I'll be back." I sighed and continued my studies after she had left. The tension was rising and I shifted uncomfortably. "You want fries?"

"Not hungry, thanks."

"So what are you doing this weekend?"

"Sleeping over my dad's and then I'll be back on Sunday."

"Oh."

We were quiet for a few minutes, until I knew I had to tell him one way or another, I had to do it with care though.

"Jean?"

"Yeah?"

"I hate Layla." Yeah right, care had already faded away. Jean rolled his eyes, "what are you jealous?" I blushed. "No, I just care about you, besides you're my friend and our friendship is much stronger than your relationship with her." Jean smiled and wrapped his arm around me, "true."

"You really, shouldn't be with her. She. . . . ." I wanted to say she'll never love you, but I couldn't bear the sight of him being hurt. So I decided to stick with not telling him. He sighed, "why are you so obsessed with her?" Jean stood up and I did so as well, as taller as he was, I wasn't worried about him punching me or something, he isn't about that, he like words instead. [A/N: I hope he does. I dunno.] "I'm obsessed with her, because I don't want you hurt!" I said a little too loud. "Just stay out of my life if you can't handle her being in it!" He yelled. I felt my tears pour as he said this. [A/N: Se what you did Jean, you made Katie cry, nice job you ass xD]

"Fine, but don't try apologizing after!" I took my things and ran down the stairs and out the door. I walked to my house, _'how could he?'_ I didn't like being mad at Jean. [Never have been by the way.] I opened my door and slammed it close, after I threw myself on the couch and sobbed. My mom was in the kitchen and overheard my whimpering. "Princess, what's wrong?" She asked sitting beside me and holding me in her arms. [A/N: She used to do that a lot. :] ]

"First broken heart, and I wasn't even _in _a relationship."

"Oh, sweetie Jean isn't the only guy in the world. She ran her hand through my hair and I looked up at her. "How did you know it was Jean?" My mom smiled. "Pretty obvious you don't stop running on and on about him."

"Not anymore, thanks to me, talking crap about Layla."

"Who's Layla?" I sighed not wanting to explain. "Head cheerleader, [She wishes, I'm actually head cheerleader, so HA], Jean's girlfriend, prettiest girl in school, ect." I sniffled and my mom laughed, "I remember my first broken heart." My mom wiped a tear away and I listened attentively.

"It was my last year in highschool and I was in love with a guy named Oliver. He was hot, had a great attitude, sparkly smile, tall, anyway, I was with him for 6 months. Until, he moved away, I was devastated. That's when you're dad and I met, while I was sobbing away, he asked what was wrong and, well, you can take it from there." I smiled through my tears, "Then you had Kaitlyn and me." She nodded and stood up, "how about, we go for a make-up spree and buy a hair curler, you need some more volume in there. We can make you all pretty for school tomorrow, and _you'll_ be the heart-breaker." I giggled, "sure?"

Mom grabbed her keys and we left to the Sephora store. We bought, eyeliner, blush, mascara, eye shadow, lip gloss, lip stick and that collection of the Harajuku perfume I've wanted. [A/N: I Hate make-up honestly.] I scrunched my nose up, "do we seriously need all this?" My mom gasped, "we forgot the hair curler and your contacts!"

My mouth fell slightly, "contacts?" I embraced my mom tightly and she laughed, "don't crush me."

We drove to the pharmacy where they delivered my clear contact lenses. I wanted to try them on immediately so I took my glasses off and pressed them over my eye gently. I blinked getting used to them and smiled, "how do I look?" I asked my mom striking a sassy pose. My mom laughed, "you look beautiful." My smile faded away as I remember Jean's exact words towards me without my glasses. My mother's face fell knowing I was still heart-broken. "Mom, maybe we should go. I-it's getting late."

"I'm just going to pay for everything and we'll be off alright?" I nodded and told her I'd wait in the car. I sat down and took the glasses out of my jacket's pocket and put them in their case, wondering when I was going to see them again. I disconnected my charger from its charging area and noticed 2 missed calls from Jean and 16 from Crista. I called her first.

"Callindra, you left! Jean is really really sorry, he didn't mean it." I sighed.

"It's fine, I forgive him."

"Great, so where are you. I called your house and no one picked up. I saw my mom coming and I unlocked the door for her, "I went shopping with my mom."

"Oh well, what did you buy?" I strapped my seatbelt on, "you know, stuff. I'm gunna be loosing signal soon, but you'll notice tomorrow."

"Alright well, love you." I loved her too, I just wish those words came from Jean. "Love you too Crista. After a half hour of driving, we drove into our driveway and got out of the car. I took some of the make-up filled bags and walked into my house. "Did you have fun?" Mom asked. I smiled at her. "Absolutely, thank-you. For, being mom."

I embraced her and she hugged me back. "Thank-you for being the greatest daughter and I'm glad you liked everything. Okay, here's what we're going to do. Tomorrow, I need you to wake up at 6, with some girl power, and make up, we could make Jean wished he swallowed his words. Curl your hair, no more glasses and a new you. Aren't you excited?" I laughed.

"Calm down," I said, "it's just Jean." [A/N: Nah, he's my prince and I'm his princess.] "You're my little girl, when they hurt you, you hurt back."

"I'm gunna go sleep now."

"Good-night baby," My mom gave me a squeeze before I left upstairs to my room. I changed into my warm and purple pajamas and laid on my bed, before falling asleep.

The next morning, I woke up sleepily and washed my hair. My eyes were drooping down as my mother could curl my hair. I felt a soft brush, brush over my cheeks and another over my already long lashes. "All done," I opened my eyes and gasped looking at my reflection in the mirror. "That's me?" My mom fluffed my hair and smiled, "my beautiful girl."

"Thank-you," She smiled at me. "Break his heart." I nodded and changed into my uniform, ate my breakfast, and well- I'll get to the point.

I walked to school and saw Jean and Layla ahead of me, hand in hand. I took a deep breath and walked faster leaving the couple behind when I heard my name being called. "Yes?" I turned around my curly locks bouncing behind me. "Callindra?" Jean squinted at me.

"Jean is there something in your eye?" He came back in focus when Layla elbowed him in the rubs. He grunted out a 'no'. "Well then, have a good day." I continued my path where I met with Crista. She smiled at me and I twirled dramatically. "I know my mom said I needed a new 'look'."

"You look hot. Has Jean seen you yet?" I nodded and copied his reaction. Crista laughed, "Figures. Look at what you've been hiding." Crista and I walked to our locker, our arms linked together. Our morning classes flew by and it was time for lunch. I had my daily sandwich and Crista had pizza. [A/N: I'm already hungry xD] Layla and Jean came over to where we were sitting and sat down in front of us. I raised my eyebrow at Crista and she gave a light shrugged. I ate in silence and Jean and I exchanged blank stares.

Layla cleared her throat noticing out tension. "So Jean, what do you want for your birthday?" Jean shrugged. I almost forgot about Jean's birthday on December 16. I listened closely to his response. "I dunno maybe a car?" He chuckled and I rolled my eyes. "How about birthday sex," I stopped eating and stood up making a banging noise on the table and earning a snicker from Layla. I threw my tray out into the garbage can. "What are you mad you can't have him?" I grinned at her, "keep him." Crista raised her at me and Jean whispered 'leave her alone' in Layla's ear.

She couldn't care less about the message. "You changed just for him. Can't you just keep your slutty hands to yourself?" I sighed. "Oh please the only reason as of why Jean wanted was all cause of desperation. I mean where did he find you, the escorting system?" Layla growled and pushed me down, falling on me and I landed on my hand hearing a cracking noise.

Jean carried Layla off me and helped me stand where I let out a loud wince. People had already gathered around to see what was going on and the principal entered the room. I leaned on Jean dizziness taking over my body. Crista took a look at my hand, "Callindra your hand doesn't look pretty."

"Happy now Jean," I murmured, Crista escorted me to the nurse's office, where they wrapped my wrist in a small cast. "She's done it now." Crista commented. "Hell yeah," I murmured. Just then Jean came in and I wiped the left over tears from under my eyes. "How are you feeling?" he asked. I looked at him plainly and didn't give him an answer. "Yeah, I figured."

"I gotta go to class." Crista said. I harshly whispered a no. "I'll visit you after school, bye Callindra, see you late Jean."

"Bye." Jean and I said. _'I can hear myself, why can't anyone listen to me?'_ I brushed my fingertips against the ends of my hair and leaned against the wall. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Although in reality, I was still very dizzy from the hard blow my head had taken. "I'll be back with your papers darling." The nurse informed. I nodded and felt myself beginning to fall, until strong arms wrapped around me. [A/N: That's so sweet!] "You're not okay."

"Guess not."

"I'm sorry. For what I said, I don't want you out of my life, or Layla driving you out of it." I blushed. "Where is she?"

"Getting suspended and not enjoying her life without a boyfriend." I half smiled, "you broke up with her?" Jean nodded. "You got hurt because of her. I should've done it earlier though." I frowned, "why is that?"

"So I could do this. . ." Jean covered his lips with mine and since, I wasn't that much of a geek and knew exactly how to kiss, I opened my mouth slightly letting our tongues battle for dominance. I closed my eyes and melted into the kiss, while holding onto him, forgetting about everything. He pulled away when the nurse walked. "Oops." She said. I giggled let go of Jean. "So I can leave now?" She nodded.

"You kids don't go havin' too much fun now." Jean took my good hand, "we won't. . . . . . Yet."

**

* * *

**

**Wow, longest chapter, I have ever written. So review.**


	4. Special Invitation To trouble

**A/N: Hello there. I'm sorry for the delay, there was a very big, erm, event happening, involving the truth and stuff. Ehh, so I'm hoping everything's okay? I really don't know, anyway, so here is the next chapter to my very awesome story. Oh I'm hoping you're ready to write the "you and Fernando" story. I think that's his name, sorry if it isn't. Anyway so it was Jean's birthday on Thursday. So make sure you say happy birthday when you review, and thanks for the private message, John, again. You're a very creepy person, I'm sure your girlfriend or whatever girlfriend you might not- I mean will have would appreciate the lovely romantic messages. :D Bye!**

**Disclaimer: I heard that Jean is mine so. :D**

* * *

Jean and I walked back to class, our hands laced together. _'Holy shit, we're like, an "Us", _I thought, squealing internally when he smiled at me. We walked into French class, and I greeted the teacher,  
"Salut Mr. Klein." Jean stared at me funnily. "What?"

"What did you say?" I tilted my head slightly. "You're not that stupid, I said Hi."

"Whoa, I seriously need tutoring, the only class."

"I can help you, my house today?" He nodded and we took our seats. Class seemed to drag on for him as he tried to understand what Mr. Klein was talking about. I raised my hand.

"Oui, mademoiselle?"

"Pouvoir moi s'asseoir prés de, à côté de Jean?" I asked, "He's confused." Mr. Klein pondered for a moment, "Oui, but do not distract the others." I moved my desk closer to his, and bit my lip trying not to giggle at his confused expression. I sat with him through class, him asking questions every minute. I did find his thinking cute. [A/N: He's cute either way.]

The bell rung and Jean let out a sigh of relief. "It wasn't that bad." I said. He raised his eyebrow, and I chuckled, "seriously?"

"I don't know why! It's like I'm not processing it correctly." I thought for a moment as we walked to my locker. "Maybe you find it boring? I used to find Algebra boring, which is why I got B's." Jean's eyes widened, "Oh really? Mrs. I'm an A perfect had B's?" I laughed, "Shut up. I don't call myself perfect, if I did I wouldn't have had taken so long in getting to you."

"True, you just had to say something, maybe an, 'I really like you', would've helped?" I shook my head.

"It's not as easy as it looks, you're. . .you." Jean was yet again confused. "Sorry, girl talk. I tend to forget you're a guy."

"I don't look like a girl." I looked up at him, he took everything so literal. I slid my jacket on and straightened my skirt out. "Let's go." He took my hand and kissed my cheek. _'Best day ever!'_

"Katie!" Someone called, I turned around and saw Crista walking towards us. "Crista!" I hugged her and she whispered 'It's about time.'

"You Jean, love taking your time and making people who love you the most wait in line." He shrugged, "it won't happen again, this one won't try destroying the girls I talk to." I giggled and stared at my broken wrist, "Yeah, I doubt I will."

Crista looked behind her, "Someone's calling me. I'll talk to you guys later."

I frowned, "But I-" She was already off. "I didn't hear anything." Jean smirked, "I know."

We continued walking until we got to the front of the school, which was already deserted. Jean pinned me to the wall and covered his lips over mine. I was a bit startled by this and wrapped my arms around his neck anyway. We pulled away for air and I felt the cold wind hit my back. "Um, we should leave before my mom starts getting . . . worried." Jean nodded and we paced to my front door. I still didn't know how my mother was going to react about the situation. "Hey, can you stay here for just a little bit?"

I opened the door and saw my mom fast asleep on the couch. I shook her gently, "Mom, I'm home." She opened her eyes, "Hi darling. How was school?" I shrugged, "Interesting."

"Did you get any eyes on you?" I nodded and slowly lifted my broken wrist. "What happened?" She asked sitting up on the couch. I glanced nervously at the door,_ 'he's gunna freeze out there.'_

"Well, Layla attacked me and I landed on my wrist when I had fallen but Jean luckily got her off me and broke up with her, like we planned." Mom examined my hand and I looked at the door again. "He walked me to the nurse and they wrapped a cast around it. I'm fine though." I stared hard at the door once more and mom laugh. "Go open the door for Jean. You look like you're about to have an aneurysm." I smiled and opened the door for him. "Sorry about the delay."

"S'okay, It wasn't as bad as French." I rolled my eyes. "Hi Jean." My mother greeted.

"Hello." He replied.

"We'll be up in my room, studying." My mom studied my facial expression the way she does when she thinks I'm lying. "Leave the door open." My eyes widened in embarrassment, "right." Jean and I walked the three flights of stairs to my room. Yes, I live in a three story house, woopee, it's a huge pain in the ass at times, like when you have bad cramps and you have to get up to your room. That's bad. I opened the door to my room and took my shoes off, since I didn't wanna dirty my light brown carpet.

"This looks very different from my last visit, about what 3 years ago?" I nodded, "well, we met each other 3 years ago, it's kinda logical if you think about it."

"So I guess we have to study now huh?" I nodded, "you came here for that didn't you?" Jean nodded disappointed. "What did you have in mind?" He smirked and moved closer to me, I froze when his lips brushed over mine. His mouth parted slightly and led his tongue into my mouth.

I let my hands get tangled in his hair and he pressed himself harder onto me. I had to admit even if it was wrong that I was enjoying this, but I lied to my mother which isn't the best thing once you have earned her trust. I pulled away, "we seriously have to study, you suck at French." He groaned, "fine."

I smiled knowing I was going to convince him anyway. Jean laid his head on my shoulder, "I hate French, we're in America, why do we even need this?"

"Well, for starters, that's the class you chose, not Mr. Klein's problem, I doubt he even cares about us students." I rolled my eyes and sighed. "When do you take a break from studying Katie, don't you get tired of it?" I shook my head, "it get's kinda fun when you get used to it."

"Maybe on Friday you can, and go to the dance with me, we go, watch people, have some. . . alone time." I laughed and Jean frowned. "What?"

"That was a corny invite!" Jean pouted. "Do you want me to beg or get on one knee?" I shook my head. "Corny but cute," I said trying to make him feel better.

"So will you go with me?" I nodded.

"When is it?"

"Friday."

"Next Friday?" Jean shook his head, "tomorrow Friday." I raised my eyebrow.

"You ask now?"

"You weren't my girlfriend last week!" Jean defended. Okay, he had a point I guess. Now I had to bust my ass awake tomorrow and buy a dress. "Well, I'll have to buy a dress tomorrow." I sighed, not wanting to wake up at 10 with my idiotic mother running her mouth about how pretty I was going to look. I shivered at the thought and sat on my bed, patting the spot next to me motioning Jean to sit next to me. "And bring your French textbook. " Jean smirked and kissed me, but I pulled away, it was terribly difficult to do. "Stop it. You've gotta focus." He rolled his eyes, and I eventually got his mind into studying.

After a while it was time for him to go and we said our good-byes. I walked into my mother's room and found her propped on her couch reading a book, as always. "Hey mom, what're you reading?"

She looked up from her trance and smiled. "Nothing really, just an old book I found in my closet. Anything you needed?" I was caught off guard, it's like she could read minds. "Well, Jean asked me to the . . . uh. . . something about a dance that I forgot whatever its name was. Do you think we could go out to buy a dress tomorrow?"

"Sure hun, was that all?" I nodded. "Basically." I rubbed my eye.

"Are you okay?"

"Never better," I smiled, mom returned the smile. "He really makes you happy huh?" I sat next her. "He's everything I've ever wanted." [A/N: Very true]

We stayed quiet for a long moment. "If he's not the one, you have to promise me, that you won't fret over it. I mean, don't think that he's the only guy in the world, he seems like a nice guy though."

"He is. I really like him." I laid my head on her shoulder and she kissed my forehead. "Why don't you go to bed, you have to wake up early so we'll have enough time to do your hair." I groaned softly, this was what I didn't want, her going crazy on me, it's just Jean, the most gorgeous and sweetest guy in school. I got up and hugged my mother before I left. "And take your contacts off." She reminded me.

"I Know."

I disappeared into my bathroom and placed my contacts into their case. Soon enough I was in bed, asleep.

The next morning I was woken up by my mother throwing the bed sheets off my body. "Wakey wakey!" She yelled. I whined, "go away!"

"Jean's here." I sat up immediately and my mom burst out laughing. "I'm kidding, get your ass out of bed, we're going to the mall." I made a face and fell back on my bed. "Hurry up if you don't wanna look like shit for the dance."

I sighed and got up_, 'the sooner we get it over with the faster I'll get to see Jean.'_ I dragged my tired body to the bathroom and brushed my teeth. I sighed still exhausted and got into the shower. Half an hour later, I got out of my bathroom, still drowsy from all, the vapor.

"Will you hurry up lazy ass!" I decided that I didn't give a damn about what I wore, so I slid a pair of jeans and a purple top. I brushed my hair slowly, and walked down the stairs, to the smell of pancakes. "Don't stay to long at the party and be back at 8 please, your father will be picking you up. You agreed to sleepover remember?" I nodded munching on my pancakes.

"Wer war we foing?" I asked with my mouth full.

My mother glared at me and I swallowed. "Where are we going?"

She shrugged, "how about I surprise you?" I nodded not really caring. An hour later, after a long debate over what type of dress I should wear we were off to, the mall I guess. Mom led the way I swear sometimes she has to relax. Anyway, I walked around the store looking for a dress, already having a mental image in mind. "Callindra how about this one?" I turned around, and my eyes landed on a spaghetti strapped, light blue dress. I scrunched my nose up and shook my head. Designers should seriously pay more attention to what they're doing instead of texting what the models that dresses are in should look like.

"This one?" My mother called again. This time it was a hot pink dress with lace hovering over the skirt. I shook my head at that one as well. Mom sighed, "it's 3:06 you have to be ready by atleast 6:30." I nodded and looked around, roaming faster. "I still dunno what I-", I was staring into the flower of a silver strapless dress, which was probably a few inches above my knees. "Perfect." I breathed.

"Found anything?"

'_Did I. . .'_, I thought brushing my fingertips over the flower located on the left cup of the corset. "It's pretty. Is this what you want?" My mother asked. I nodded slowly, still in the trance I was when I saw this perfect attire. I tiptoed and took it from its hanging place.

"Do you want shoes to go with it. I doubt you have anything pretty that'll go with this." I glared at my mom. "Whatever, just hurry up."

"Size 6 right?" I looked somewhere else trying to pretend I wasn't listening in embarrassment. "Did you have to say that so loud?" Mom shrugged and disappeared into the 'Shoe section.' I sat on one of the benches and waited patiently, although it quickly faded when 5 minutes passed and no sign of her. I shifted in my seat and blew the bangs out of my eyes, which they settled back into their forbidden place. She finally made herself seen with 4 pairs of shoes. I stared at the grey heals. "Uh, that's a little too big don't you think?"

"These? They're a 6 ½ but I-" I rolled my eyes.

"No I meant the heals!" My mom glanced at them and shook her head. "Jean is a tall young man." [A/N: Young man my ass. More like a big immature lovable, and very adorable boy. xD] "And you're just. . . .no offence love but you're just short." My mouth opened slightly in shock, my own mother could sometimes just . . Ugh!

"Thanks mom. Whatever then, these are fine, let's go." Mom placed the other shoes in a corner and we walked to the cash register together and paid for our stuff. Our drive back home was silent, I was pondering hard what it would be like to just slowly dance in Jean's arms. My 'princessy' thoughts were interrupted by mom shouting we're home. I glared at her seat where she had been only a few moments ago but quickly stopped myself when my eyes caught the glowing red light of the time, 4:39.

I took my bags and pushed the front door open with my butt, running upstairs and taking my clothing off, when I accidentally got my bra caught in my top. _'Aw shit.'_

"Mom, I'm stuck!" I yelled. I heard the door open and I sighed in relief as the shirt slid off fine, leaving me in my bra. "Thank-you," Mother laughed.

"Try not to get caught up in your dress. It cost my paycheck." I nodded, feeling a little guilty for being so pricey. I unbuttoned my jeans and kicked them off, and got my hair out of its pony tail. My dress and shoes were sprawled on my bed. I looked at the heals, knowing my poor feet where going to suffer terribly tonight. I got into my dress and zipped the zipper up, until it got to my back, where I had to tug.

I brushed my hair, and curled a small piece of it, letting it hang on the side and leaving my bangs to the side. Now, the moment, I led my feet to the heals and felt relief wash over me as I felt the soft padding at the heal. I twirled, and stumbled into my wall. _'Thank God Jean wasn't here.'_ I thought gaining my balance. I decided I should practice walking around, since stepping on Jean wouldn't make it any better or worse, I'd fall on him. I might be too heavy for him to manage. [A/N: I doubt it Jean's super strong] I glanced at the clock which read 7:09. _'Shit.'_ I thought. I wobbled towards my door and got a good grip on it, and grabbed my jacket from the hook behind it. "Mom, will you help me, down the stairs?" I asked, slightly ashamed for sounding like an old fart. I heard the footsteps, yet what I didn't expect what Jean the one to be helping me down. "Uh, how did you get in?"

"Well, first I knocked, after your mom came and let me in. Long story short."

I felt stupid, just as the feeling washed over me I began falling yet again. [A/N: I'm not _that_ bad walking in heals, but since this is a "Non-perfect" story I'll tell you about my first time walking in those mother fuckers. Jean held my waist, "Why do you want to wear those anyway?" I stood up straight, my nose just below his. "You didn't have to do that, I think you look cuter as short as you already are." I smiled and he leaned in to kiss me, which I gladly obliged. I pressed my hands on the wall behind him and held myself up. _'Chances are I won't fall on him._' I felt Jean's lips curl into a smirk and he moved forward and breaking my hands grip off the wall. He replaced them with his own hands and laced ours together.

"You know if you keep this up, you'll be late."

I pulled away quickly- too quickly, I stumbled backwards and leaned against the wall behind me. "I'm sure you can walk to school, you have someone to take you. Oh, I can save some gas! Joy to the world." My eyes widened as I noticed she had already drunk her glass of wine. I hid my eyes under my bangs as she left into her room. _'She fucked up big time. . . '_

"We should go." Jean said, not really caring about the immensely awkward situation that had taken place in front of our very eyes. "Yeah, let's go." Jean held out his arm and I frowned, "where are we going to see the Wizard of Oz?"

Jean laughed, "then let's try something different." I panicked when he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. "Put me down!" I tried to squirm out of his grasp as he walked down the stairs. "Jean, this isn't funny put me down!"

"Not until we get downstairs." I bit my lip at the thought of him seeing my panties. I stayed still and blew on my bangs that were hovering over my eyes, as I waited patiently to get down the steps. When we finally got down I slapped his arm. "What if we had fallen?"

Jean shrugged, "you're really light." I stared at him as if he was one of the people in the mental institution and they had stated that they were normal. I put my jacket on and walked the few steps towards the front door. "I did it!" I said in victory. Jean smiled at me and kissed my cheek. "I knew you could."

'_Aww, he knew._'

We walked to school, our hands intertwined. I couldn't help but smile as I thought about how I was finally complete. Jean was mine. [A/N: Always has been, always will be. I love him to death.] When we walked through the doors, everyone stared, literally, it's like that song 'Stop and stare' except they know exactly where to stare. I could feel my hand getting sweaty and my heart beat faster. This was going to be a night to remember. Ew, I just named the song from Highschool Musical. Gross.

I fast walked towards the first person I saw. Crista. [A/N: I love her.] I covered her eyes from behind her. "Guess who?"

"Eh, my date?" I frowned and uncovered her eyes. "What date, did we discuss this? Hmm . . .?" I asked. Crista laughed, "I'm so sorry mom. You look really pretty. And Jean's wearing. . . .a suit?" I giggled.

"He doesn't look _that _bad." Crista shook her head.

"He doesn't, it's just that, wearing a suit is _so_ not him." I took a good look at him once more, he looked pretty sexy to me. "I guess not. Don't be so hard on him, he's just trying to impress me."

Crista smirked, "I got something to tease him about now." I chuckled.

"How rude." I looked over at the area he was once in and noticed he was gone. "Where did her go anyway?"

"Maybe outside, he hates being in crowded places," Crista said. I nodded, deciding to go to the backyard.

I walked carefully to the back door and opened in slightly, horrified by the scene before me. Jean was pinned against the wall and Layla over him. She wasn't even supposed to be here, she was suspended. I wasn't going to take any shit from her, so I swallowed my tears and fast walked to her, pulling her down by her hair. "You filthy bitch!" I spat.

"You're the one who stole him away."

"Really? Maybe you weren't good enough, did you ever think about that you little fuck. You're just mad because your gold-digging father abandoned you."

"I don't see your dad doing shit, now back off, before I do something you might regret." I laughed and approached her but Jean grabbed my arms. "Go blow yourself Layla."

"Ha! Something I can do best, I can actually please Jean, he likes non-virgins best." I squirmed out of Jean's grasp and threw her down punching her nose. Layla rolled off and pinned me down, choking me. I rolled off and pinned her down, up until Jean interrupted again. "Yeah Jean hold your animal of a girlfriend, she can't seem to control her actions, you might want to get her a leash. "Shut the fuck up, you were the bitch dog. Didn't you see all the guys scratching, they all slept with you and woke up with fleas!"

"It's not over Katie Drogan. I have my way to get things." She winked at Jean and walked/ran away. I panted and thought about how I looked a mess. "I'm sorry about Layla." I nodded and smiled, blowing on my bangs finally getting them to move out of my eyes. "You were amazing by the way. The way you hurt her was, whoa." I giggled. Pain moved to my wrist and I yelped. "I forgot about my wrist."

"Let me see."

Jean took my wrist in his hand and examined it closely. "Just keep it straight." He looked into my eyes and I closed the space between us, sealed with a kiss I should say. "Do you want to go home?" He asked.

I nodded knowing I had to. I suddenly felt exhausted and felt back on his chest. "Do you want me to carry you the way home?" I shook my head. "Too bad." I groaned, but stopped myself as he slid his hands under my knees. "You feel heavier now."

I glared at him fiercely.

"I'm kidding." I leaned on his chest and wrapped my good arm around his neck. I suppose I had fallen asleep the whole way because I woke up in a car with my dad driving. I yawned and rubbed my eyes. "Are you awakened love?" He asked in his British accent. Yes, his parents are from England, but he was born here. "Yeah, I think so. . .did you meet Jean?" I asked groggily. "Mhn. Very nice boy, he called me 'Sir' people don't get that type of respect from teens these days." I smiled and closed my eyes. "Try not to fall asleep pumpkin you've gotten a tad heavier since the last time I saw you." My eyes shot open and I frowned, _'I'm 15 and 105 lbs. What is wrong with me?' I thought. _

"You saw me a month ago dad."

"Well, your mother is feeding you, which is great. How's school?" My eyes drooped down.

"It's good."

"All A's I hope?"

"Yep."

"Of course, you're a freakishly smart girl. You learned to potty all by yourself at 11 months, all you-"Dad!" I said, not wanting to hear the story again. "I get it I'm very intelligent. Are we almost there?"

"Yes, just about 5 more miles to go."

I sighed and fell asleep again.

**

* * *

**

**Whoa, what does Layla have planned? Why is Jean so sexy? [A/N: Oh I know why. Wink, wink.] I love you Jean, but get your lazy hands on that mouse and click on the button below. Review and I shall be your friend. :D **


	5. Authors Apologies

Hello sorry I Haven't Updated My Comp Has A Virus I Will Type The Next Chappy Soon Like Weekend I Promise Some Good Drama Waiting For You ~Katie / Jean 


	6. He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not

**A/N: Hello there! So sorry about not updating since, Christmas? Well I'm back! It was Jeans fault. Just kidding. It was my stupid computers fault for having a damn virus. Oh well. I shall give you a long chapter because of all this. How is everyone? Please don't be mad, I made this chapter extra special just for you guys. I'm pretty sure you will all forgive me. Anyways, I've been having a bad week. My best friend hurt my head, Jean is a brunette, and my sister is just away all the time. So it gets pretty lonely at times. Well, I hope you enjoy the chapter and make sure you review at the end. I love you all, I guess. ~Katie**

**Disclaimer: I don't care, just continue on with the story! -_-"**

* * *

I was asleep when we arrived at my father's house, and as kind of a man he is he carried me up to my room. Well, the elevator did it for him. [A/N: My house is pretty big okay?] He laid me down onto the comfort of my bed and left, closing the door behind him. I rolled over and yawned. Meanwhile, my dad was shoveling the left over snow in the driveway.

The next morning I woke up. My hair was a curlicious mess, and make up all fucked up since I had forgotten to remove it last night. The edge of where my cast was, was slightly purple/blue. I groaned as I moved my fingers. _'Stupid Layla.'_ I thought. I slid my glasses on, planning on letting my eyes contact-free today. I shivered as my eyes caught the crappy reflection of myself in the mirror.

Deciding that I was probably gunna give my dad a heart attack, I made the choice of taking a shower.

I let the water run in the bathroom and touched it with the tip of my fingers. I jolted away from the boiling water and my finger turned a shade of pink. I sighed and turned knob for the cold water, hoping that there even was any. I then slowly undressed from my sweats and shirt, taking my time with each garment. It was about five minutes later when I finally got in. I closed my eyes and half smiled at how great it felt to be under the warmth.

I scrubbed my scalp with shampoo with my non-Layla attacked hand. _'I can't wait 'till this stupid thing is off.'_ I only scrubbed once since I had already washed my hair yesterday. I slowly rinsed and squeezed my eyes shut as I felt the foam of the shampoo run down my face. I ran a hand through my hair and searched for any tangles and when I was satisfied I got out of the bathtub. I wrapped a towel around my chest. When I opened the door I hear the sound of female laughter floated into my ears. I frowned wondering if it was my dad's neighbor, as naïve as I tend to be. I shrugged it off and went into my room to flat iron my hair.

I dressed in my white jeans and my new black high tops. Oh yeah and a blue top. I suddenly then remembered the woman's laughter and left downstairs to see what was going on.

"Dad?" I called. My eyes landed on a woman with black hair and grey eyes. [A/N: I can't believe I just ended up describing my cousin. Going on. . . .]

"Katie, you're up early." He said.

I raised my eyebrow, "Its 2 in the afternoon. Who is she?" I asked rudely.

Dad sighed and the woman smiled at me. "My name is Nicole. You must be Katie, your dad goes on and on about you." I faked a smile and glared at my dad, already heated. "Nice to meet you Nicole."

"Do you want breakfast, love?" Dad asked, trying to break the tension. I nodded and sat down.

"So are you going to stay here or are you going to be leaving?" I asked Nicole. Dad's mouth opened slightly, probably to defend his queen when Nicole chuckled. "Well, I'm here for a visit dear, I'll be off soon enough."

Dad placed a plate of fried eggs with bacon and bread, but I kept my eyes on dad's little play thing. His phone rang and he glanced at the caller I.D. before smiling at Nicole, "I'll be back darling, I have to take this." I mimicked him quietly, and made a disgusted face. Nicole nodded sweetly and her smile faded once we were alone.

"Look little brat, your father and I are very happy together. So- "Oh, I interrupted, I thought you were one of those hookers. Wait, how much did he pay you for this round?" I asked taking a bite of my bacon. Nicole smirked, "I don't know how much did he pay your mother to even have you." I took my glass of juice and poured it over her skirt. "You little shi-".

"I'm gunna be gone for a while. Nicole what happened?"

Nicole huffed and closed her eyes for a second to regain her patience, "Oh nothing, nothing, It was an accident is all. Right Katie?" I tilted my head and smiled brightly, "of course Nicole."

Nicole pulled my dad into a kiss, which I found utterly disgusting. I mean people who are 35 should not be making out, it's too gross. I pretended to puke. "You said you had to go dad?" Dad pulled away from Nicole, who was left whimpering. "You're right. I'll be back in a couple of hours. C'mon Nicole, I'll take you home." She grabbed her jacket and glared at me before they were both gone.

I smiled, _'I win!'_ I stood up and put the dishes in the sink and sighed in boredom. I decided to text my sister, well _fraternal _twin sister to be exact. I love her, she's can change my mood easily, so I thought it would be best if I told her the situation, since she usually comes up with an evil scheme.

_iJeansGirl: Kaitlyn, I need you!_

I pressed the send button and waited patiently. After a couple of minutes my phone vibrated and I quickly read what she had written.

_AliceLuvsJazz: What happened? You're at dad's right?_

I typed in my message and pressed the send button, this pattern continued for about an hour.

_iJeansGirl: So yeah, that what happening. It's horrible! This is absurd, how could dad be blind enough to fall for someone like that?_

_AliceLuvsJazz: Well, Irdk. But I do know I have to urgently go over there! Dad can be a dip-shit sometimes and you know that. I'm glad you and Jean are finally together, it's about time. I have to get going though, my roommates sick and I have to take care of her. I'll ttyl-erz. I love you._

_iJeansGirl: I love you too. =/_

I sighed and thought about going outside to see someone I've been missing. Her name is Marie. She's four years old and very adorable. She's my cousin from my dad's side. I'm wondering why she hasn't noticed I was here.

I slid my jacket on and grabbed the keys. I thought about it for a moment and put the keys back down, thinking that it would be okay if I left the door open since there was an alarm system. I walked outside and felt the cold air hit my face and go through my hair. I didn't want to put my hat on, I hate hats, but of course, I would probably regret this later on.

I shivered and looked at the white scenery around me. Everything was covered in snow, In my opinion I thought it was beautiful. "Katie!" a girls voice called. I immediately recognized her, it was Marie, like I had expected. "Marie!" I opened my arms and kneeled down she ran over to me and embraced me tightly. "I missed you so much Kat." I smiled.

"I missed you too. Where's your mom?" I asked.

"Inside. Do you wanna come in? You do right, we can drink hot chocolate and play with my dolls and-" I laughed.

"Okay, okay. Let's go."

Marie held me by my good hand and she frowned when she noticed the cast. "What happened there?" she asked, examining it. "I fell, I'm just clumsy at times."

Marie shrugged and we walked into her warm home. "Mommy, mommy, Katie's here!" Marie announced. I chuckled and placed my jacket in the hanger they had in the living room and proceeded into the kitchen, where Marie's mom Amelia was. "Katie. I knew you were coming today, your dad had told me. How are you?" I smiled, "I'm fine thank you".

"Mom can you make us hot chocolate with marshmallows and whipped cream like you used to?" Amelia kissed Marie's forehead and nodded. "Why don't you go to your room and catch up."

"C'mon Kat, I have a laptop now! Come see!" I laughed at how excited she was and ran upstairs with her. Her room was now purple with glittery letters that spelled her name. Her room looked adorable. "Your room looks so pretty."

"Thanks." She replied. She brought over a pink laptop. Yes, it was real. Well, I should say that Marie has about ¼ of my brain she's a very smart girl. She knows how to use the microwave, change the channels on the T.V. and use a laptop. Oh did I mention she knew how to read?

"Cool, a pink laptop, mine is pink too, but the key board is light purple."

"What do you wanna play first?" Marie asked. I shrugged, "whatever you want."

"How about fixing my dolls hair?" She asked. I nodded.

Marie brought over a doll head that I had given her for her birthday. I smiled and chuckled, "you still have this?" She nodded proudly and handed me a brush. After a few minutes of styling the doll head, Amelia called us downstairs.

"Coming mom!" Marie put the doll head on her bed and took my hand going downstairs. "The hot chocolate is ready." I took the mug that had my name on it, which I remembered we went to the fair to make it. Marie took the one with the princess on it.

"Let's go watch T.V. now." She told me, going over to the living room and sitting on the couch. Boy was this girl hyper. I rolled my eyes playfully and sat next to her.

We stared at each other for a moment and said, "Spongebob." At the same time, I kept my eyes on the T.V. until my phone started ringing. "Er, hold on Marie." I touched the answer button. "Who dares interrupt my time with my favorite baby?" I asked playfully. Marie and I giggled.

"Katie what are you doing?" It was Jean. I laughed harder and Marie went along with me. I saw Amelia pass by and smile at us both, walking up the stairs. I put the phone on speaker. "I'm in my little cousins house, we're watching Sponge bob."

"That seems fun." I wiped some hot chocolate off Marie's cheek. "It is."

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Nothing really, just thought I would call you."

"Who is that Kat?" Marie asked me. I let Marie look at the screen of my phone which had a picture of Jean on it. "He's pretty. Is he your prince charming?" She asked.

"Yes I am, and thank you." Jean said. Marie giggled, "your welcome." I took my phone off speaker. "So, how have you been surviving without me there?" I asked.

"Well, I guess I've been okay."

"Really?"

"Yes, really." I heard him laugh.

"I miss you. Being here is so irritating." I felt myself growing angry just remembering what had happened an hour ago. "What's wrong?"

"Well, my dad has a new snobby girlfriend. I knew something was wrong with her the moment I went downstairs. Mrs. Oh, I'm sure we'll get along just fine." I said. I felt Marie lay her head on my lap and my hand went to stroke her hair.

"It'll be fine, you're coming back tomorrow anyways." I felt much better after hearing Jean's voice, he always finds a way to make me feel better. I looked down at Marie and noticed she was fast asleep. I smiled at her. "Hey, I have to go, Marie fell asleep on me."

"She's a fast sleeper. I like her name."

"Do you now? Well, bye."

"Have fun."

"I'll try.."

After we hung up I carried Marie up to her room, where Amelia covered her with her pink covers. Amelia smiled at me, "thanks for visiting Marie. She really missed you." I returned the smile, "sure, and maybe one day she could stay over my house. She's always welcome."

"I'm sure she would love that. Here I'll walk you over to the door." I nodded and we walked downstairs. I took the jacket off the hook and slid it on. I hugged Amelia good-bye and crossed the road to my house. I sighed. Don't get me wrong, I love my dad, he just knew exactly how to get on my nerves. I couldn't wait to go home.

* * *

The weekend passed by quickly and it was back to Monday, first period. I was awfully bored listening to our History teacher go on and on and on and on. I rolled my eyes as she talked about Abraham Lincoln and compared him to other presidents. Layla was smirking the whole time, Jean was playing with my hair behind me and I was taking notes, just in case this was in a test or whatever.

I raised my hand. "Yes?" Mrs. Thomas asked.

"May I be excused?" I asked.

"Sure, are you alright?" I nodded and walked out of the room. As I walked through our slightly gloomy hallway, I turned around, having the feeling of someone behind me. Nope, nothing. I shrugged it off as my nerves getting to me. I almost, or should I say _'Most of the time_' have an explanation for everything. I pushed through the girls bathroom door and heard it click behind me.

I stared at myself in the mirror. I swear, you could tell I was stressed out. I heard the fire alarm ring loudly, _'great, another drill.'_ I walked towards the door and tried to open it. I frowned when it didn't budge and tugged on it harder. _'Shit.' _I banged on the door, "get me out of here!" I yelled. I couldn't hear anyone only feet scurrying from a distance. I kept banging and yelling.

I smelt the smell of smoke, in through my nose. I started to panic as I saw smoke coming from under our door. "Help me someone please!" I yelled louder now crying. I coughed, "please help me!" I slid down.

* * *

Meanwhile Jean's P.O.V

I looked around when we were outside. I couldn't see Katie anywhere, the firemen where running inside our school. My stomach churned at the thought of Katie dying. Crista was staring at the puffs of smoke coming out of a classroom window. I walked towards her, "Has Katie came out yet?" She shook her head.

"I thought you were with her." I had to do something but I didn't know what. I glanced at the burning building that was once our peaceful school and with that, I ran towards the front door, hearing people yell, 'someone's going inside'. I blinked several times and felt my eyes water because of the smoke. I roamed cautiously through the hallway, I was determined to find Katie.

I coughed and took my sleeve to cover my nose. There was a small fire coming from the end of the hall in which the girls bathroom was. I walked to it slowly being careful not to get to close to the fire. "Katie! Are you in here?" I yelled.

"Yeah . . ." I heard her say, her voice already fading off. I tried the doorknob but pulled away quickly when it burned my hand. '_Damnit. I have to be quick'_. I thought. I put the sleeve over my hand and tried to open the door. "Katie, get away from the door, I have to kick it open." The heat was just intense, I knew I had to get her out of there since she suffered from asthma. I gave the door a hard kick, and continued repeatedly until I heard it click, meaning the lock was broken.

I tried the knob again which came off at my touch and opened the door. Katie was unconscious sprawled out on the floor, her hair in her face and it looked as if she hasn't been breathing. I felt my heart being to pound harder as I picked her limp body off the floor and into my arms. I came out of the bathroom and by now the fire had spread onto the exit. I felt like a dick for letting myself take that time.

She felt heavier and my vision was getting blurry. I took a deep breath and fell to my knees. I looked at the girl I now held, wondering if we gunna die. [A/N: Oh god, I'm actually crying. D;] I moved the hair out of her face, and hoped she would open her brown eyes once more. "I love you Katie."

Then, I felt my own body collapse onto the floor.

**Will they survive? I hope so. Even though I honestly wouldn't want Jean to go into a burning building to rescue me. I think I'd be strong enough to find my way out on my own, besides then I'd have to worry about getting us both out. So better one than both of us right? Well, review!**


End file.
